the unknown ninja
by just john
Summary: this is about a new unknown ninja who came to Konoha, just two days after Naruto left with Jiraiba.


"Naruto-kun!!" hinata woke up in the middle of the night, it has only been two days since Naruto left with Jiraiya and she is starting to miss naruto already.  
"i want to be as strong as naruto when he returns so he wont look down on me. tomorrow i will start my training siriously" she thought.  
she tried to sleep that night but she couldn't, she kept thinking about naruto.

the next morning she asked neji to come and help her with her training, but he said he didn't have time to help her, so she went to Kiba.  
she knocked on Kiba's door. "hinata? what are you doing here? i was still sleeping". " gomen, but i thought you would be awake already, i wanted to ask you if you would like to come and train in the forest with me and shino"  
"ofcourse i want to join you, meet me at konoha gate in 10 minutes" he closed the door and prepared for his training Hinata ran to shino's house. just when she was about to knock on the door Shino opened. "Shino!" "hey, hinata, you came to ask me to train with you today, right?" "yeah, i did, but how do you know?" "my bugs told me" then they walked to the gate without a word.

"Oi! Hinata, Shino! you are too slow! i've been waiting here for 5 minutes now". hinata was about to apologise, but then Shino said Kiba was just impatient.  
together they walked into the forest to the ussual training spot. then hinata noticed something "where is akamaru?", "he'll be here shortly, my sissy was showing him some moves" he replied.  
"uhm... what kind of moves, Kiba?". "that's still a secret hinata, you'll see soon enough" and he smiled.  
"ok let's start hinata!" both Kiba and Shino jumped on a tree and started throwing Kunais, hinata activated her byakuugan.she dodged most of them, and she destroyed the others.  
then kiba destroyed some trees with gatsuuga and threw pieces of wood at hinata, these were dodged by hinata too. this continued for an hour untill they heared some barking, "Akamuru!!! i missed you too boy"  
Hinata asked if she could have a break and they both agreed. they rested for about half an hour, then the three of them trained each seperate.

Shino had a bad feeling when they went there own way so he attached a bug to both hinata and Kiba when they left eachother.  
Hinata was training very hard and used almost all of her chakra that day. after a few hours she went back to the ussual training spot where they said they would meet eachother.  
"Hinata? have you seen Kiba?" said Shino. "No i haven't, Why? what's wrong?" she replied. "well ussually he's on time, even 10 minutes too early" Then they heard a strange noise.  
one of shino's bugs returned to him and told Kiba was fighting with someone. they ran to the place where Kiba was training and they saw Kiba was fighting with a boy of around the same age as them.  
"Kiba!?" Hinata yelled. and both Kiba and the boy Looked up. "go away! this is my fight!" Kiba yelled. When the boy saw Hinata he kept staring at her. All he did was dodging Kiba's attack and he kept watching at Hinata and smiled gently. when Hinata looked back at the boy, she suddenly started to blush and turned her head away. "Shino!, let's get Tsunade-sama!" they ran off and get help for Kiba.

they ran as fast as they could, after half an hour they reached Konoha. "Where's Kiba? what Happend to him?" the guards asked. "he's fighting some unknown boy! we're on our way to Hokage-Sama now" Hinata yelled.

"Hokage-Sama!" "what is it Hinata?"she replied with a bottle sake in her hands. "Kiba is Fighting! we've got to help him!" "can't you help him yourself?" "No! the boy looks too strong! he even dodged all Kiba and Akamaru's attacks without even looking"  
the door opened and then the heared the voice of kakashi: "Yo, i've finished my mission". "very well then, Hinata, Shino, Kakashi will accompany you and help Kiba" Tsunade-sama said. "wait a second! i've been on 10 missions without any rest! i need a break! please?!", "this mission shouldn't take long kakashi, 2 hours max, Now GO"  
"Thank you very much Hokage-sama!" hinata said, and then they ran off to where Kiba and akamaru were fighting the boy. 


End file.
